Creating Memories
by Angel Spirit
Summary: Takes place in Confessions universe. A night at the carnival creates plenty of happy memories for Takuya and Kouji as they go on their first 'unofficial' date...


Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic…

Author's Notes: See, see? An update! LOL…I know, I know, this _isn't_ Confessions but Confessions will _also_ be updated tonight as well, I promise! This is actually the one-shot that's connected _with_ Confessions that I talk about on my author's page. If you _haven't_ read 'Confessions' yet, you _might_ want to-but it's not necessary since this incredibly _long_ one shot of mine doesn't really give too much away, since it happens right before Confessions does. I _know_ it's lengthy, but I just couldn't find a decent place to cut it off and form it in two chapters…besides, I had the feeling that you guys wouldn't mind! The only other thing I can say here, is _please_ don't hurt me for the ending? Remember, in the 'Confessions' universe, Takuya and Kouji don't get together until after Kouji's accident…but hey, I _still_ had fun emotionally torturing our favorite bishies…that, and it also helped get my muses going for Confessions, so hopefully it'll be updated more frequently now!

Interesting tidbit: I was originally going to call this huge one shot of mine "Flawless," until I was working on the next chapter of Confessions and the title Creating Memories suddenly popped into my head…and I liked that one much better.

Rating: PG13 (for boys kissing boys and a few swear words here and there)

Warning: This fic contains full hints of slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or any of the pairings listed below, then I suggest that you go and hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there. Don't say you weren't for warned.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji hints, Kouichi/Izumi

Time Setting: Set right before Confessions

Summary: Takes place in Confessions universe. A night at the carnival creates plenty of happy memories for Takuya and Kouji as they go on their first 'unofficial' date…too bad they never heeded the warning they received that night…things could've turned out so differently…or would they have?

**Creating Memories**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

He was flawless.

That was really and truly the only way to describe the teenager that sat in front of him. Dark, thick strands of bluish-black hair fell just a little below his shoulders, tied in a loose ponytail as a black and white patterned bandanna helping keep the hair a bit more secure and out of the way. Though the teenager sat _in front_ of him, and he couldn't see his face or anything, he had all the features memorized anyway. From the dark, blue-gray orbs slanted in a cat-like fashion, to the ivory color of his skin…the way his jeans fit the curves of his slender body just right, and how one of the straps of his light blue tank top kept on trying to slide off of his shoulder every now and then…

In all honesty, sixteen-year old Kouji Minamoto's looks surpassed every girl in the math classroom that Takuya Kanbara was currently stuck in-by far.

The math instructor's voice drowned on and on, and the room was just warm enough to make one want to fall asleep…the fact that Instructor Hikari had left some of the windows open (no doubt in high hopes that some of the light, spring breeze from the _outside _would help cool down the warm classroom) mixed perfectly with the warm atmosphere…giving any student more than a valid enough reason for having fallen asleep during class.

But Takuya was trying his damndest to _not_ fall asleep during class. Because even though it _was_ the day before their Spring Break was about to start, Instructor Hikari played favorites for _no one_…meaning, that even if a student was to do something incredibly stupid-like, fall asleep in class when there was fifteen or so minutes less of it-she'd give a detention that quick…if one was _caught_. And from the corner of his eyes, Takuya saw _plenty_ of his peers having fallen asleep and forgetting about the lesson that they were supposed to be learning from, _completely_.

From in front of him, it looked like Kouji was about to do the same thing…his head kept on nodding off and then Kouji would quietly shake himself awake, continue staring at whatever problem Instructor Hikari was doing on the board-before starting to fall asleep again.

Takuya managed to keep himself occupied as he watched Kouji's graceful attempts at trying _not_ to fall asleep during class…until those attempts failed, and eventually, Kouji himself joined half of their classmates in the realm of dreams. One realm, that Takuya knew Junpei Shibayama had entered the moment he'd sat in his desk-located two seats away from Takuya and to the left a bit more towards the back of the semi-darkened classroom, so that everyone could see the overhead.

Unfortunately for Kouji, he'd chosen the _wrong_ time to fall asleep, as Takuya noticed that Instructor Hikari's eyes were scanning the room, her mouth setting itself into that grim line that _always_ meant trouble. No doubt, taking in who was awake, and paying attention-and who was doing just the opposite.

Before her eyes could reach Kouji's prone form, however, Takuya used the eraser end of his pencil, reached forward ever so slightly…

…and poked his best friend as hard as he could in the back.

This caused Kouji to jerk upright, as his head quickly jerked off to the side enough, so that he could send a glare in Takuya's direction-no doubt, for having woken him up in the fashion that he had. But, Takuya was pretty much prone to Kouji's ice-cold glares these days, since he hung out with him so often…and all Takuya did was mouth the word 'teacher' as Kouji's eyes opened a bit wider, and he gave him a swift nod before re-focusing his attention _back_ on the instructor…and letting out a soft sigh of relief as Instructor Hikari gave a slight nod of approval in their direction…

**BREAK**

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, there was a chorus of groans as Instructor Hikari ordered those who had fallen asleep-and remained asleep-to stay behind; and that no one was to try and sneak off on her, since she had a list of names. As she read each of the names off, Takuya smirked as he heard Junpei's name being called…and he heard a soft chuckle from in front of him, coming from Kouji. As soon as the class was fully dismissed, the two boys rose from their seats, and Kouji grabbed his leather coat, as he turned to face Takuya-giving him a sheepish grin.

"Hey, thanks…if you hadn't woken me up when you had, I think that my name would be on that list right now…and I'd be joining poor Junpei!" Takuya chuckled as he led his friend out the door, and shook his head.

"No worries, you do the same for me half the time, anyway…she's like a drone though, I had a hard time not falling asleep myself, today…and math is usually one of my better subjects!" As much as Takuya hated admitting it, it was the truth…math _was_ one of his better subjects. And Kouji knew it too…the dark-haired teen only rolled his eyes as they made their way to Takuya's locker first.

It was routine…they'd get out of math, head over to Takuya's locker-since it was the closest-followed by Kouji's locker, and then they'd meet up with Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei afterwards and all head out of the school together.

"We'd better tell Izumi that Junpei's stuck in detention for the afternoon-she'll _love_ hearing about that!" Kouji said with a smirk as Takuya only rolled his eyes, and started dialing his locker combination the second they got to it. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered that he had his soccer uniform in there…and…it needed washing. No doubt, Izumi would give him and Kouji an earful about how they should watch out for Junpei, and make sure he didn't fall asleep anymore. That was all good and done, if they both sat _closer_ to the dark-haired brunette, who had stubbornly sat next to the windows the first day of class, and hadn't budged from that spot since.

"Oh joy, she'll _love_ hearing that!" Takuya started, and Kouji cracked a smile as the brunette shut his locker and nodded at the other teen that he was ready to go. As they neared Kouji's locker, Takuya suddenly thought of something…and crossed his fingers behind his back, in hopes that his newly thought-out plan would work.

"Hey Kouji…" Kouji, who had his attention currently focused on dialing his own locker combination, nodded at the brunette-indicating that he was listening. Takuya fidgeted, hoping that his plan would work out…he crossed his fingers and took a deep breath-letting it out before he asked Kouji the one question he was hoping he'd say yes to.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd pay me back that favor you now owe me for this afternoon, actually." As Kouji finally got his locker open (he usually had to redial his locker combination at least twice, since his locker was one of the stubborn ones that refused to open the first time), he glanced at Takuya, before giving him another slight nod as he put away the books that he wouldn't be needing during the holiday.

"I'm not doing anything this afternoon…what did you have in mind?" The dark-haired teen asked, finally shutting his locker, after making sure that there was nothing else that he needed, and focusing all of his attention on the brunette in front of him. Takuya gulped nervously, and dove head first into the question-not pausing for a breath until he had all the words out…and then closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Well, you know, tonight's the last night of that carnival that's here…and that's usually the best night to go since they have a fireworks display, and it just makes it that much more fun…and…I was wondering…if…you…wanted…to come with me? I think it would be fun." There, he asked. And winced when nothing but silence followed his question.

When Takuya cracked an eye open, he found himself staring into Kouji's dark, blue-gray eyes…and saw that they were sparkling with a mixture of happiness…and mischief. And Takuya wondered what it was that his best friend was up to.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kouji asked teasingly, answering his question with a question (Takuya _hated_ it when he did that!)…and Takuya gawked at him.

"A…a date? N-no…well…y-yes, I mean…ah…Kouji." Takuya glared slightly at the teen in front of him, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Instead, all he did was adjust the messenger bag, which he used for a school bag, and placed an arm around Takuya's shoulders.

"I'm just giving you a bad time, Takuya…of course I'll go with you, I kind of wanted to go tonight anyway…if you hadn't asked me, I was planning on asking _you_." Again, that sparkling look was in Kouji's eyes when their eyes locked again, but this time there was only happiness in them. Takuya realized that he _liked_ it when Kouji's eyes looked like that. It softened his appearance…making him look more open and human. Usually during school, Kouji would keep himself closed off from others…save for the Digi Destined themselves. Whenever there was a team project or an assignment that required more than one person to work with, Kouji would almost always try to get himself paired up with Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, or Takuya himself. Most times, it would be Takuya…except on the rare occasion that he and Kouji didn't have a class together, though Kouji would at least have one of the others to team up with. This semester though, all of their classes were the same…and Takuya didn't want to admit to Kouji that he'd switched his schedule around to match with the bluenette's. It was more fun having Kouji in the same class than when they didn't have a class together…and since Takuya was good friends with the secretary; everything had turned out in his favor. Sometimes, it paid off to be nice to the little old ladies that worked at the school.

Though Takuya had the sneaky feeling that Kouichi knew what he'd done, Kouji hadn't suspected anything…at least, not that Takuya knew of…and he knew that Kouichi hadn't told Kouji what he'd done. He knew it was because Kouichi approved…he had the feeling that Kouichi knew how hard he'd fallen for the younger twin, and was silently cheering him on to get the courage he needed to eventually tell Kouji how he felt-and maybe go out on a _real_ first date.

Tonight would kind of count as a first date…right? Though Kouji had joked about it, Takuya had the feeling, from the look in his best friend's eyes that he'd kind of hoped that Takuya _would've_ said that he was asking him on a date.

But even if Takuya hadn't officially called it a date, it would still mean that they'd get to spend some time alone together…something that they hadn't been able to do much lately, with their hectic schedules. Oh sure, school counted…but it wasn't like they could talk freely in class or anything…and the fact that Takuya had offered to tutor Kouji in math, meant that they could spend more time together…but that time in the afternoons was usually used with Kouji declaring to Takuya how frustrating math was, and that he didn't understand what it was Takuya was trying to teach him.

Takuya inwardly smiled…the good news though, was that Kouji had gotten a B on his last math test…and his father had agreed to continue to let Takuya be Kouji's math tutor, and had even offered to pay Takuya for the afternoons he spent helping Kouji in math. Takuya had denied the payment…telling Mr. Minamoto that he enjoyed spending the extra time with Kouji. Kousei had only chuckled, and said that he knew Kouji enjoyed spending the extra time with him as well, and that he was welcome in their house anytime…and that, was all the payment Takuya had needed.

"Earth to Takuya…are you still with me, here?" Instantly Takuya blinked, not having realized that he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts as Kouji was waving his hand in front of his eyes. Takuya fought a blush of embarrassment at having been caught with a wandering mind, and instead nodded at Kouji's question.

"Yeah…sorry…thoughts got carried away for a moment there-you were saying something?" Kouji nodded, and gestured to the fact that they were getting closer to Kouichi's locker, where his twin currently stood talking to Izumi. It looked like the two were waiting for them.

"I was saying that maybe…maybe we could pass on telling Kouichi and Izumi our plans for tonight…I mean…unless, if you want to…" This time it was Kouji, who fought the blush, but it still crept up along the bridge of his nose, and Takuya grinned. He thought it made his best friend look _that_ much cuter.

"I won't tell them if you won't. We see them all the time, it's not like they'll care if-!" Takuya silently cursed his dumb luck, as it seemed like Izumi had heard him and raised an eyebrow…he heard Kouji groan softly beside him. Izumi had a mind like a lie detector…she'd ask Takuya what he'd just been talking about, and no matter what he'd come up with to tell her, she'd figure out that he wasn't telling the truth and make him spill. He caught the sideways glare that Kouji gave him, along with a look that said 'don't you dare!' But when it came to Izumi…

"Who won't care about what, Kanbara?" Izumi asked smoothly, moving past Kouichi to stand next to the brunette, as she placed a gentle arm around Takuya's shoulders. Takuya visibly twitched, and Kouji fought a growl that threatened to escape when he saw how close Izumi was to Takuya. Instead, he opted for biting down hard on his lower lip, and clutching his right hand into a tight fist…reminding himself that hitting girls wasn't a nice thing to do.

"Uh…nothing, never mind, Izumi…just a conversation between Kouji and myself, no big deal, really…" Kouji fought the urge to smack his forehead with his hand, at Takuya's cover up. He was a horrible liar…the only one who could really get away with lying to Izumi, was Kouji himself…and only because he'd gotten the technique down…that, and he was just a good liar, in general. His twin usually envied him for this.

"Well then, if that's all." Izumi looked slightly hurt that Takuya wouldn't tell her the truth, but Kouichi had just gotten through with scolding her for making Takuya do things like that…Izumi had the feeling that both Takuya and Kouichi were hiding something from her, and when she glanced up at Kouji-who she thought was being a little more on the quieter side than usual-she noticed that he _didn't_ look very happy. Izumi inwardly snorted, wondering what was possibly annoying Kouji this time. But what Izumi didn't know, was that it wasn't what was currently annoying Kouji _now_, but what he was annoyed at was what was _going_ to happen.

And he knew it was going to happen. Izumi would find out about their plans to go to the carnival, and somehow get them all involved…and then, instead of having their alone time like Kouji had hoped he and Takuya would have, they'd be stuck with their friends for the night. He held back a groan of frustration at this. While he enjoyed having Izumi as a friend, he really wished that she'd mind her own business sometimes…a part of him also knew that Izumi had strong feelings for Takuya, but the question that always haunted him was whether or not Izumi had more than friendship feelings for said brunette, who stood beside him…fidgeting.

It made Kouji want to laugh, seeing how uncomfortable Takuya suddenly was around Izumi…and one glance at his older twin brother, told Kouji that Kouichi had no idea what Izumi was planning on, either…and that, was just _great_.

"So Takuya, are you doing anything, tonight?" Izumi asked, a little _too_ cheerfully, and Kouji continued biting down on his lower lip-this time managing to draw blood-as he prayed that Takuya would-for once-tell Izumi the truth and say that he was already busy…and that the two of them had already planned on doing something together.

But Kouji knew that Takuya couldn't do that. Even though he had the feeling that Takuya liked Izumi as only a friend, he also knew that in a strange way, Takuya really thought of Izumi as something like a sister that he never had. And both he and Takuya knew from past experiences, that hurting Izumi in any way usually meant trouble…

Obviously, that was something that Takuya didn't want to mess around with today, because he gave Kouji an apologetic glance, and then sighed. Kouji, for his part fought to not glare at Izumi, and crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes instead…wishing that Izumi would get her arm _off_ of Takuya's shoulders.

Kouichi, for the most part, was silent, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He knew Izumi loved getting Kouji riled up when it came to situations like this…Kouichi also knew that Izumi knew that Takuya had strong feelings for Kouji and not her-and she'd realized it and accepted it a long time ago. So _why_ did she have to go out of her way to make his brother and Takuya miserable and jumpy in circumstances like this one? Because Izumi wanted what the rest of them all wanted…for Takuya to eventually come out and tell Kouji how he felt about him. Or, in the worst-case scenario, have Kouji get fed up enough to tell Takuya, himself…

If looks could kill, Kouichi had the feeling that Izumi would probably be dead right about now with the murderous look that his twin was giving her.

"So you'll come with us to the carnival tonight, then?" Kouichi blinked, not having realized that while he was musing things over in his mind, that Izumi had already done enough damage for the afternoon-and when Kouichi looked over at Kouji once the question was asked, he swore that there was smoke practically coming out of Kouji's ears…and it looked like Kouji was trying his hardest not to deck Izumi.

"Y-yeah, we'll both come." Takuya's answer caused both Kouichi and Izumi to raise an eyebrow, and Takuya sighed as he gestured towards Kouji-who suddenly wouldn't look at him once so ever…his arms still crossed over his chest, and his dark, blue-gray eyes narrowed…in fact, Kouichi couldn't even detect any of the gray in his twin's eyes…they were just a really, really _dark_ blue…an _angry_ dark blue. And Kouichi gulped at this-promising to let Izumi have it later on, when he managed to get her alone…_she_ wasn't the one who had to go home with Kouji. _He_ did…and knowing his luck with what was happening now, _he_ would have to listen to Kouji's ranting and raving all the way home about stupid blondes…

Kouichi winced. That wasn't going to be a fun conversation, it never was…especially when he would try and defend Izumi.

It was really something he didn't want to have to deal with his first day of Spring Break.

Again, Kouichi missed the small conversation that took place as they turned and started walking out of the school building, the halls becoming mostly empty now as many of the students had already left. Izumi had promised the twins a ride home, today, and Takuya didn't live very far from the school-so that if he missed the bus (like he had today) he was able to walk. But from the look on Kouji's face, Kouichi had the feeling that his twin wasn't even close to wanting to accept a ride from Izumi (without wanting to kill her once they got into the car), and would opt to take the subway system back to the apartment instead.

It would mean, then, that Kouichi would have to choose between catching a ride with Izumi, or going with his twin. He really, really hated it when Izumi did things like this…even though he knew that she meant well.

Sure enough, the moment they got out to the parking lot, Izumi dug out her keys and gestured for the twins to follow her.

"I'm giving you two rides today, remember?" Izumi asked, as Kouichi nodded…and Kouji glowered in his own response.

"I think I'll pass, Izumi-chan." Izumi visibly flinched at Kouji's response, as Kouichi looked from his twin to Izumi and sighed…turning to Takuya with a look of help clearly showing in his own dark, blue-gray eyes. Takuya nodded, and reached over to put a gentle hand on Kouji's right shoulder. Kouji visibly tensed, but relaxed when he saw that it was Takuya.

"Hey, since we're hanging out tonight anyway, why don't you just come over to my place, Kouji? You wanted to listen to that new CD, remember?" Kouichi held in his breath, hoping that Takuya's question would help ease the sudden tension between Izumi and Kouji. Eventually, Kouji was the first one to break the tension, as he adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder once again and nodded at Takuya-still throwing a glare in Izumi's direction.

Izumi merely pretended not to notice, crossing her arms over her chest as she slightly pivoted around to avoid looking at Kouji, with her head high in the air as she looked the other way.

"Sure…I think I left some clothes over at your place the last time I spent the night, didn't I?" Takuya nodded happily and turned to wave goodbye at Izumi, and gave Kouichi a small wink. Kouichi sighed…he was out of the fire…for now. Hopefully, Takuya could get Kouji to forget about the incident, and just focus on having a good time, tonight…and get him to _not_ remember to throttle him later on for letting Izumi take over the plans for the night.

"Does that mean you want to spend the night, tonight…I know my mom won't really care, since dad's on one of his work trips again." Again, Kouichi sighed and sent Takuya a look of gratitude, as he asked Kouji a question that would get him out of his hair tonight…the last thing Kouichi wanted to do was to get into an argument with Kouji over why he always took Izumi's side during arguments like this. And whenever they argued about that, Kouji usually got out of hand…Kouichi wasn't sure what the friction was between his twin and Izumi, but he was planning on finding out before it got any worse.

Takuya gave Kouichi another look that clearly said that he owed him one…and Kouichi knew that. Luckily, Kouji nodded his answer in silent agreement to Takuya's question, and started to head off with the brunette in the direction of his place, but not before throwing another glare over his shoulder…one directed exactly toward Kouichi. As their eyes met, Kouichi visibly gulped…oh, he wasn't getting out of this one. He had the feeling that once Kouji got back from Takuya's the next day, that it would be an all out argument…and that Kouji would ask Kouichi to tell Izumi to butt out of things that weren't her concern.

Kouichi had the feeling, that Kouji had figured out that Izumi wanted _something_…but Kouji just wasn't sure what that something was. Now, it was Kouichi who visibly twitched as Izumi asked him if he still wanted a ride. She practically sneered it, and Kouichi's shoulders sagged as he nodded and headed after her…he hated taking the subway-ever since he'd tripped on the stairs that one fateful day, he'd avoided taking the subway system ever since.

The moment they got into Izumi's car, and she started the engine, she turned her head to look out the back window to check to make sure that no one was behind her-and opened her mouth to say something, but Kouichi beat her to the point. If he let her start in on it now, he'd never hear the end of it…and then it would be one big argument, and one of them wouldn't want to go to the carnival tonight. And no offense to Izumi, but Kouichi _did _really want to go.

"Z…don't start…_please_." Izumi raised an eyebrow at her nickname, not having heard it for a while, but she opted to stay quiet and waited for Kouichi to continue, as she backed out of her designated parking spot. Everyone who drove to school had one…they had to sign up for them at the beginning of the year…and when all the numbers were gone, there was the horrible back lot that took forever to get out of. That…and the back parking lot was also infamous for theft, too. Izumi had been incredibly pleased when she'd managed to get an actual parking spot in the good lot in the beginning of the year.

"Why did you have to go and do that? Couldn't you see that Kouji was happy with Takuya before you did what you did? What is it between you two, these days?" Kouichi declared, as his blonde friend snorted and Kouichi sighed, as he tried to refrain himself from rubbing his temples. He _hated_ being stuck in the middle of Kouji's and Izumi's various arguments. They were petty and useless…and he planned to put a stop to them…Kouichi was sure that once he found out the cause of the arguments, he could cease them and hopefully regain the peace between his brother and someone he hoped would eventually become his girlfriend.

Oh yes, Kouichi had a crush on Izumi…had for the longest time actually, though he hid it pretty well. Or at least, _he_ thought so. The only person who knew how Kouichi felt about Izumi, was Kouji…and back when he'd told Kouji that he _liked_ her-liked her (for more then a friend), Kouji had been more than supportive. Now though, with all the friction between the two 'friends', Kouji was wondering what it was Kouichi saw in her…another reason why the bickering had to end. If this kept up, Kouji and Izumi were going to make their small group of friends choose sides…and it would break their group apart. Kouichi knew that Takuya would side with Kouji…and Junpei would side with Izumi…he was pretty sure that Shinya would side with whatever side Takuya would side on (which, once again would be Kouji's), and Tomoki would probably do the same. Leaving him stuck in the middle…and while Kouichi didn't really want to have to choose between Izumi and his brother…he knew in the end that he'd probably choose to side with his twin. He couldn't afford to lose Kouji again…

But he couldn't afford to let something like that happen…_ever_. So, once again, it was up to him to play the role of the peacemaker.

"What do you mean, why I did what I did? I didn't _do_ anything! I only asked them to come with us…you, me, and Junpei were already planning on going to the carnival tonight, and I _know_ that Tomoki and Shinya are going, too-so why can't we just go as one big group? It'll be like old times, except for the fact that Shinya will be with us…but I think he'd fit in with our group rather nicely, so it's no big deal, right?" She asked, and Kouichi sighed and turned to face her, as she drove out of the parking lot.

"That's not it, Izumi! Takuya was planning on asking Kouji to go to the carnival this afternoon-just the _two_ of them-and he was scared out of his wits that Kouji would say _no_. But judging from the way my twin looked _before_ you interfered with everything, he'd said _yes_. Didn't you see the way Kouji looked before you said anything, Z? He looked _happy_! _Truly_ happy! And you know Kouji as well as I do, and true happiness for Kouji is something my twin doesn't get to experience very often…it's been hard for him since he found out that mom and I were alive, you know as well as I do, that dad wasn't too thrilled about it. But that's not the point at hand, here…the point is that, now, you've gone and ruined what could've been a special night for my brother..._and_ for Takuya, too. And while I value your friendship, Z, I can't keep on choosing between the two of you…I think you owe Kouji an apology." Kouichi had never been so blunt and forward in his life towards Izumi. Usually when Izumi took charge and suggested something, people would go along for the fear of what would happen if they _didn't_. She was just that way.

But when Kouichi looked over at his friend now, he was surprised to see her hands trembling on the steering wheel, looking like she was ready to cry…and instantly a wave of guilt flooded through him.

_Great, as if I can't make things worse, I just made her cry! What else can go wrong this afternoon? _Kouichi wondered, as he saw Izumi shake her head to clear her mind, as she stopped at a light.

It was several minutes before she spoke, sounding like she was trying to calm herself, so that she wouldn't burst into tears.

"I…I know…" Again, Izumi forced herself to focus on her driving; though she really wanted to lower her head and just have a good bawling session…she hadn't meant to screw things up, really. A part of her still liked Takuya for more than a friend…even though she knew that she could never have him, a part of her would always feel jealous that Kouji seemed to get all of his attention. Especially lately…and she was a little afraid that if Takuya and Kouji got together, then Takuya would forget about the rest of them, completely. It seemed like lately, Takuya was focusing more and more on Kouji…that he was always trying to get Kouji to smile and laugh.

But now that Kouichi had brought it up…she _did_ know that Kouji hadn't had the easiest life, and maybe Takuya was just trying to help make it better in the best way he knew how. Izumi hastily wiped away a tear that threatened to fall, and looked at Kouichi with a small smile. One that Kouichi returned.

"I-I guess I'm a little jealous," the blonde finally admitted with a small laugh and Kouichi nodded for her to continue. "I remember back in the digital world when I had forced Takuya to partner with me, while we explored the library…and the reason why I'd forced him too was because I had the _biggest_ crush on him back then, and I wanted to know if he liked me back the same way. Well, I found out that he _didn't_…and while I was a little hurt and embarrassed, I knew we'd still be friends…he even said that we'd still be friends. But…I guess a part of me still likes him that way…and I kind of wish that I had the attention that Kouji was getting from him. One could say I'm a little jealous of Kouji. I _hate _the fact that I'm always thought of as the 'little sister' of the group, I guess." Izumi gave a wry laugh, but Kouichi shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. At the next stop light, Izumi turned to look at him for a second…and saw a look that she didn't think she'd ever see in Kouichi's eyes. At least, not directed at her, anyway…she opened her mouth to say something, but Kouichi beat her to it.

"Izumi…don't think that everyone in the group thinks of you as their 'little sister.' I know I don't…" Kouichi blushed for a moment, and mentally kicked himself. How stupid had that just sounded?

He had to admit, he'd liked Izumi for a long time…and he knew that Junpei did, too. He also knew that if Junpei found out that Kouichi had gotten the courage to tell Izumi how he felt about her first, then the dark-haired brunette would probably try and throttle him the next time he saw him. But it was now or never…Kouichi didn't get alone time with Izumi like this very often, and he probably wouldn't be feeling as brave as he did now anytime in the near future.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily, Kouichi managed to focus his attention back on Izumi-even though she was focused back on her driving; he knew that she was still listening to him.

"Izumi…I…when I said that I didn't think of you as the little sister of the group, I meant that I…I like you…I mean, I _really, really_ like you." There.

He'd said it…it was out. Now all he had to do was wait for her reaction.

She was quiet-_too_ quiet…and that caused Kouichi to sweat drop with nervousness, until they stopped at another light. This light was one of the longer ones, as the intersection was a bigger intersection, and had a little more traffic than some of the other stop lights that they'd just passed. What Izumi did next, Kouichi hadn't been expecting in the least bit. She took her hands off the steering wheel (as she'd gripped it rather tightly when Kouichi had pretty much told her that he'd fallen for her) and she leaned over…and kissed him.

Kouichi's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he soon found himself kissing her back with equal gentleness.

Izumi wasn't sure what had made her decide to kiss Kouichi…Maybe because she wanted to see if it was _there_…'it' being chemistry…or something of the likes, anyway. A part of Izumi believed that Kouichi was just too good of a guy for her…that it was too good to be true that a guy like him could actually like her.

Eventually the light in front of them turned green, and a car honked behind them…getting Izumi's instant attention as she pulled away from the kiss, blushing furiously as she went through the light, and waved an apology at the driver behind her.

Silence registered in the car again, until they got a bit closer to the apartment that Kouichi and his mother lived in, when Kouichi had finally gotten the courage to say something.

"So…umm…does that mean that…?" Kouichi knew he sounded foolish, but he couldn't think of any other way to ask if Izumi returned his feelings. Izumi didn't answer until she pulled up in a parking spot at the apartments parking lot, and shut off the engine, turning to face him…her blue eyes dancing brightly as she did so.

"Yes. While a part of me will always love Takuya, I've also found that the more time I spend with you, the more feelings I get. It's like we have some sort of connection, and while I'm not quite sure what that connection is, I definitely wouldn't mind exploring it. Junpei on the other hand…" Izumi nibbled on her lower lip and sighed.

"Junpei's going to kill me." Kouichi finally pointed out, and Izumi giggled which caused Kouichi to raise his eyebrow again…and look at her like she was crazy.

"He _is_." The older twin insisted, and Izumi shook her head.

"No…he won't…I have a crazy ass idea, but it just might work…listen…" And as Izumi continued to rattle off her plan, Kouichi's eyes widened until he didn't think that he could open them any wider, and it felt like his eyeballs would surely fall out of their sockets.

"Izumi…y-you're crazy! That's the craziest thing that you've _ever_ thought of, he wouldn't…he…Junpei's not like that!" Kouichi finally managed to stutter out, but Izumi grinned…and that grin suddenly made Kouichi fidget in his seat.

"Are you so sure? I've noticed that he's been eyeing you as much as he's been eyeing me lately. But if you're too scared…" Izumi shrugged, and a sudden fire lit in Kouichi's eyes, as he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"If you think I'm scared, Z, you've got to be out of your mind. Fine…I'm game…but if Junpei goes ballistic and tries to kill me, I'll have him hunt you down first, by telling him it's your entire fault." All Izumi did was shrug again, a hint of mischief shining in her eyes as Kouichi climbed out of her car, grabbing his school bag in the process.

"So I'll see you tonight?" She asked cheerfully, and Kouichi waved off the question with a nod.

"Hai, you'll see me…and you promise you'll apologize to Takuya and Kouji? We can explain to them why you were so weird later…after…we settle things with Junpei, so I'm not lying in my grave before midnight, tonight." Kouichi added, and Izumi giggled again as she shook her head and nodded in agreement, as she waved at him while he shut the door.

Kouichi waved back, watching as she pulled out of the apartment's parking lot, and shook his head as he headed towards the elevator.

_Well…that went well…I wish Kouji had the same kind of luck that I did, this afternoon…_Kouichi thought wistfully, as he got off at the fourth floor and proceeded to the apartment that was down at the end of the hallway, fishing in his bag for his keys as he did so.

**BREAK**

"I don't believe that girl, sometimes…" Kouji grated out, trying his hardest not to rant and rave, as he and Takuya casually walked over towards Takuya's apartment complex that he lived in with his family.

Takuya only sighed and shook his head, knowing this was coming. There were times that Kouji and Izumi got along just fine, and other times…well…let's just say that this was one of those 'other times'. He'd known without even having to directly speak to Kouichi, that the older twin would handle Izumi. That left him with Kouji…and once he got Kouji calm enough, everything would be fine. Hopefully, he'd be calm enough by the time they went to the carnival, tonight.

And that was the other thing on Takuya's mind.

How was he going to make it, so that he and Kouji could get away from the others?

Clearly, Kouji hadn't looked all that happy when Izumi had insisted on the two of them joining their small group of friends. And Takuya couldn't blame him…it made him wonder why it was that he could never lie to Izumi…maybe it was because she had some sort of magic spell over him or something. Takuya snorted at this, though, and Kouji eyed him wearily, no doubt wondering what was on his best friend's mind.

"What's so amusing?" Kouji finally asked, and Takuya shrugged and shook his head as they neared the apartment complex.

"Nothing…I'm just sitting here wondering why I can't lie to Izumi, that's all." At this answer, Kouji smirked and reached over, and gently knocked a fist on top of Takuya's head. Takuya playfully glared at him, as his smirk turned into a grin.

"She's got a lie detector built in her or something, I'm sure…either that, or she's just immune to it from all those times you tried to lie to her in the digital world." Kouji added a hint of mischief shining in his eyes as Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't remember ever lying to Izumi in the Digital World!" He stammered, and Kouji only smirked once more and shook his head…it was fun to get Takuya riled up, and sometimes it was a very easy thing to do…like now for example.

"So what do you want to do until it's time to go?" Takuya asked, managing to get away from the topic at hand, as it seemed like Kouji had temporarily forgotten about the short conversation they'd just had. He couldn't understand why Kouji, of all people, would say that he'd lied to Izumi in the Digital World…he couldn't remember doing such a thing…

"You said you had that new CD you wanted me to listen to, remember? That and I want to change out of these clothes, and into something more comfortable." Kouji pointed out, and Takuya nodded as he'd temporarily forgotten about the CD. He'd picked it out, thinking that he would like it…but when he'd gotten it home and listened to it, it wasn't really what he was hoping it would be, and he thought it was the kind of music that Kouji would like. So if Kouji liked it, Takuya was planning on giving him the CD.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan…hey, maybe we can leave for the carnival a bit on the early side, and hang out before the others arrive?" Takuya mused out loud, and Kouji nodded, the small sparkle of happiness shining in his eyes once more, and Takuya knew that he'd said the right thing just then, and mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his quick thinking.

Not much else was said as the two boys headed into the apartment. The front door was unlocked, and Takuya had the feeling that Shinya had beaten him home. Takuya's guess was right, as he and Kouji spotted Shinya and Tomoki playing a video game in the living room…so far, it looked like Tomoki was actually winning-and Takuya chuckled at this, as Kouji looked his way with a questioning expression on his face. Usually, when it was him and Shinya battling each other in the game that Shinya and Tomoki were currently playing, Shinya almost always won. It was fun to see Shinya getting his butt kicked for once, and from Tomoki's cheerful 'gotcha!' Takuya could only guess that the game was nearing an end and Shinya would indeed be the loser. He watched as Shinya groaned, before declaring that he'd get Tomoki back next time they played.

The game was over, and the two boys only noticed that Takuya and Kouji were in the room after Takuya cleared his throat and said hello, causing both youths to turn around, and Tomoki grinned happily as he held up his controller and pointed to the high score on the screen.

"I _finally_ beat Shinya's best score!" He declared proudly, and Takuya laughed as Tomoki, then dropped his controller and dashed over to give Takuya a hug. Even after the Digital World, Tomoki still thought of Takuya like an older brother…even though he had Yutaka (and he and Yutaka had long since mended their brotherly relationship and were getting along just fine now), Tomoki knew that Takuya would always be there for him in the same way.

Takuya returned the hug, before Tomoki let go and nodded a hello at Kouji-remembering that the lone wolf wasn't fond of hugs from other people…though little did Tomoki know, that Takuya, his mother, and Kouichi-were the only ones that Kouji would actually accept a hug from. Kouji was glad that Tomoki remembered this, and gave him a small smile and a nod of greeting in return.

"Hey Tomoki, how's school going?" He asked, deciding to be friendly since he hadn't seen Tomoki in awhile, though he knew that he would often hang out with Shinya, so he was usually found at the Kanbara's household in the afternoons. Takuya had commented once, that he thought that Shinya and Tomoki might be more than just friends…but he wasn't sure.

After Takuya had told Kouji this, Kouji had told him not to push it…and that if Shinya wanted to tell him that he and Tomoki were more than just friends, then he'd come out and tell him in his own way when he was ready. Takuya had known that, and fully trusted his younger brother…he and Tomoki were happy together and to Takuya, that's what counted most. For the moment, it seemed like his parents were completely clueless of this, and for now, Takuya hoped it would stay that way. He knew that his mother would probably be fine with it if Shinya said that he and Tomoki were involved in an actual relationship, but he wasn't too sure of what his father would think.

Takuya had missed the conversation between Kouji and Tomoki, but he caught Kouji nodding at a few of the things that Tomoki was saying, looking genuinely interested as Takuya headed over to the kitchen for a couple of glasses, figuring that since he was thirsty, he'd get Kouji a glass of something to drink, as well.

With luck, Takuya had found a pitcher of his mother's home made lemonade, and grinned, knowing how much Kouji had said he'd liked it the last time he'd come over and had some.

Pouring both himself and Kouji a glass, he took the two glasses back out to the other room and handed one to Kouji-who took a quick glance at what was in the glass and grinned as he accepted it.

"I love this stuff…Satomi makes horrible lemonade, I always have to tell her to buy the already-made store brand kind because it's usually better than hers." He muttered, taking a sip as Takuya grinned and nodded up the stairs-motioning for Kouji to follow.

"Shinya, we're going up to my room…let me know if you two need anything, okay?" Shinya nodded as Tomoki waved from his position in front of the TV, as he was getting ready to restart their game, so that Shinya could try to reclaim his high score again.

Before Takuya got all the way up the stairs with Kouji, though, Shinya seemed to remember something and hollered his question up to him from the bottom of the staircase.

"Niisan, are you and Kouji going to the carnival, tonight?" Takuya winced, and sighed as he stopped on the top part of the staircase, looking back at Kouji-who only shrugged as if to say 'go ahead and tell him yes, I don't care.'

"Yes Shinya, we're going…why?" For his part, Shinya bit back a giggle, and he only grinned instead when he answered Takuya's question that he'd replied with.

"Because Tomoki and I want to go, and we were wondering if we could come along…we won't bug you or anything, but I know that mom won't let us go unless you or Tomoki's big brother takes us, and Tomoki said that Yutaka was busy tonight…so that leaves you. _Please,_ Niisan?" Takuya gave a half smile and nodded, as Shinya jumped in the air, pumping up a fist of excitement as he did so. There were times when Takuya loved being a big brother, and _this_ was one of them.

"Thank you Niisan! I'm going to go tell Tomoki; when are you two leaving?" Much to Shinya's surprise, it was Kouji who actually answered the question.

"We're probably going to leave in an hour or so…will that give you two enough time to get ready?" Again, Shinya nodded-looking a bit dazed that Kouji had actually spoken to him, and Takuya grinned at his best friend.

Little did Kouji know, Shinya actually _idolized_ him. The very first time that Shinya had met Kouji, Takuya could just tell from the look in his younger brother's eyes that Kouji was cool, and more then accepted the lone wolf…which was definitely a plus sign in Takuya's book. It meant that Shinya accepted Kouji…and little did Shinya actually know, it meant the world to Takuya that Shinya enjoyed Kouji's company whenever the dark-haired teen was over.

He and Kouji made it to his room without any further delays, and Takuya brought out the CD…handing it over to Kouji so that he could put it into his CD player, that stood on a stand by his bedroom window. Kouji's eyes widened and he grinned as he took out the CD.

"I've wanted this for awhile now, but haven't been able to find it…where did you get it?" He asked, and Takuya grinned as he flopped down on his bed.

"That new/used CD store that just opened a few weeks ago down in the mall. It was their last copy, and the woman who rung me up said that they wouldn't be getting anymore for awhile…if you want it, you can have it." The brunette added, watching as Kouji spun around from just having put the CD in, a shocked expression on his face. Both of them knew how expensive CDs were getting these days, and it was apparent that Kouji hadn't been expecting the offer.

"Really?" He asked, as his dark, blue-gray eyes continued to shine, making them look a little lighter than they usually were…the gray color in them

turned warm, and Takuya realized that he liked Kouji's eyes like this…and vowed to make him happier, so that he could see them this way more often.

So Takuya nodded his head at Kouji's question, and he grinned as he suddenly flopped down next to Takuya on his bed…surprising Takuya slightly, as it usually was kind of uncharacteristic for Kouji to do such a thing.

But Kouji couldn't help himself…besides the fact that Izumi had declared that she and the others were going to be joining them at the carnival later on that night, he was having too good of an afternoon to let that ruin everything. He enjoyed spending alone time with Takuya like this…he was able to actually be himself, and he knew Takuya liked it when he came out of his shell. It was as though Takuya was slowly deconstructing the overprotective wall that Kouji had built around himself over the years.

He didn't want to get close to anyone, for fear of getting hurt…and having his father move them around so much in the past had definitely not helped. One good thing about his father marrying Satomi meant that his father had finally decided to settle down for awhile…hopefully long enough for Kouji to start making friends.

That hadn't happened until the Digital World…and Takuya.

The two best friends lay on Takuya's bed in silence, just merely enjoying one another's company. This was the other reason why Kouji really liked about spending time with Takuya…they really didn't need to use words to communicate with each other. It was kind of strange in a way, but Kouji knew he didn't have to say how happy he was to be with Takuya right now, and Takuya seemed to know that. Kouji could tell from the cheesy grin that was on his best friend's face when he looked over at said brunette, and Kouji had to keep his own grin from appearing.

It didn't matter that Izumi and the others would be joining them later, anyway…he was going to be spending the night at Takuya's place, and that meant he'd get more alone time with him, anyway. But a part of Kouji still wished that it _was_ just him and Takuya tonight. He closed his dark, blue-gray eyes, and sighed happily.

When he did this, Takuya's grin widened. It was afternoons like this, that made his friendship with Kouji all the more worthwhile and even more enjoyable. Deep inside though, he was fighting the urge to bring Kouji closer to him…and little did he know that Kouji was fighting the same feeling.

Eventually, both boys had fallen asleep, and didn't wake until there was a soft knock at their door, a couple of hours later. It was Takuya who woke first, realizing that the CD Kouji had put in had long since ended, and the room was quiet. Stretching, he maneuvered his way over Kouji…careful not to wake him, as he looked so peaceful, and headed for the door.

He opened it to find Shinya on the other side; a questioning look in his eyes, and Takuya glanced at the clock on his bedside table to find out the time-mentally cursing himself as he did so. He and Kouji had meant to go early before the others got there…now it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Niisan, I was just wondering if you and Kouji were still planning on going to the carnival, that's all." Shinya murmured, seeing that Kouji was still asleep and Takuya nodded, as he reached out a hand and gently ruffled his younger brother's hair.

Shinya made a face at this, and backed away, and started fixing his hair as Takuya grinned. He loved torturing his younger brother that way.

"Hai, we're planning on going, Shinya, let me wake Kouji and give us a few minutes to change our clothes, and we'll meet you and Tomoki downstairs, okay? Make sure that you both have money and your cell phones." Shinya nodded at Takuya's last instruction and scampered off to tell Tomoki to get ready to leave.

Takuya softly smiled as he sat on the edge of his bed and reached out to gently shake Kouji awake.

It took him a couple of tries, but eventually Kouji opened his eyes, yawning as he did so.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily, and Takuya grinned.

"Time to get going or we're going to be late. It's almost five." Kouji groaned, but sat up and stretched like Takuya had just done a few minutes ago, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Takuya thought that he looked absolutely adorable as he did this, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying so.

"Do we have time to change?" He asked, and Takuya nodded as he gestured towards the drawer, that he knew he'd put Kouji's clothes in the last time he'd left them there.

Kouji moved off the bed, and in the direction of the drawer. Pulling it open, he grinned and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and an army style colored t-shirt that was done in the colors of blue, black, and white, instead of the normal green and brown colors that the shirt was usually done in. Kouji had said that Kouichi had found the shirts somewhere, and had gotten them both one. Takuya liked the shirt, because it helped bring out the color of Kouji's eyes…he was glad that Kouji had left it at his place and had chosen to wear it tonight.

"I'll be right back." He murmured, slipping past Takuya as he headed towards the bathroom in the hallway. Takuya grinned as he closed the door to his bedroom, and went to change his own clothes. Putting on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, Takuya slipped on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Kouji to come back.

Minutes later, Kouji was coming back through the door, his hair tie being held by his mouth, as he was redoing his ponytail, since it had gotten a bit messed up when they'd fallen asleep on his bed. Takuya grinned as he saw this, and Kouji's eyes smiled back at him as he finished tying his hair up and sighed as he glanced around for his bandanna that had gone missing.

Eventually Kouji shrugged, giving up looking for it, as he turned to Takuya and nodded towards the door.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Takuya nodded at this and followed Kouji out the door. They met Shinya and Tomoki downstairs, as the two of them were waiting by the front door, looking more than eager to leave. Takuya grabbed Kouji's leather coat off from the hook next to the door, as the weather hadn't been too warm at nights, yet.

Kouji took it from him with a look of thanks as Takuya grabbed his own coat from the rack, and they headed outside with Shinya and Tomoki. After making sure the two young ones had everything they needed, they headed for the subway station. Though Takuya knew that he could always call Izumi and ask her for a lift, he had the feeling that Kouji would probably pick the subway over a ride from Izumi at the moment.

Upon boarding the subway, Takuya made a face when he saw how crowded it was. They'd forgotten that it was a Friday evening, and that most people were usually coming home from work around this time of day…there were only two seats left.

Shinya chose to stand, giving Tomoki the seat and Kouji told Takuya that he'd prefer to stand, too. The next stop though, was what put Takuya and Kouji in a most embarrassing situation. It happened pretty quickly, causing a lot of the people standing to lose their balance…Kouji wasn't an exception here. Usually he'd have kept perfect balance with all the Kendo lessons he'd had, his mind however wasn't really paying attention…and when the train stopped suddenly he found himself falling over…right into Takuya's lap.

A blush immediately appeared across the bridge of his nose and once Takuya got over the initial shock of what happened, he chuckled softly and playfully encircled his arms around Kouji's waist-successfully keeping him from getting up.

Kouji tried to wiggle out of Takuya's lap, and then turned his head enough to glare at Takuya for keeping him there. His look softened though, when he saw the sheer look of happiness on the brunette's face…and silently decided that sitting on Takuya's lap was _much_ better than standing up any day.

So Kouji relaxed into Takuya's embrace, ignoring the look of glee that was sent their way by Shinya and Tomoki, who glanced at each other, afterwards. Shinya gave Tomoki a careful wink, making sure that he did it when his older brother and Kouji weren't looking their way, and Tomoki returned it with a peace sign. They'd seen the whole incident unfold before them, and couldn't be happier about it…deep down, both boys knew that Takuya and Kouji probably felt something more than friendship for each other…and secretly, they had a bet going between the two of them as to when they'd actually get together, and eventually make it known to their small circle of friends and family.

While Shinya knew that Kouji's parents would probably be okay with him being with Takuya, he wasn't sure of their _own_ parents…their mother would probably be fine about it, their father on the other hand…

Shinya nibbled worriedly on his lower lip. Their father was as homophobic as they came…and Shinya knew that Takuya was very careful about bringing Kouji over, trying to invite him only when their father wasn't home…the only times that Kouji would come for dinner or to spend the night, were times when their father was out of town on a business trip. Shinya wasn't sure if Kouji saw the pattern of invites or not, but if he did, he had the feeling that Kouji didn't really care. Shinya had the feeling that Takuya had probably invited Kouji to stay the night tonight, since their father was out of town for the first part of the week of their spring break, and Takuya knew that their mother wouldn't care if Kouji stayed the night or not. She accepted Kouji-and that was apparently enough for Takuya.

Kouji stayed seated on Takuya's lap until they reached their stop, and then he gracefully hopped off, as he extended a hand to help him stand, as well. Takuya accepted it…but didn't let go of it, once he took it.

Again, Kouji fought another blush, wondering why he was doing so much of it this afternoon, when usually, he was able to control it. Was it because it _was_ just he and Takuya, and that he felt more comfortable with him, despite the fact that Shinya and Tomoki were there?

Though, as Kouji glanced back at where Shinya and Tomoki were walking almost right behind them (so not to get lost in the crowded subway station they'd gotten off at), he couldn't help but notice that they were flirting with one another as well, and couldn't help but wonder if that was why he felt so relaxed and at ease.

He was very quick to notice that Takuya hadn't let go of his hand, but a small part of Kouji was leading himself to believe that that was because of the strong crowds, and that Takuya didn't want to lose him…it made sense. They'd waste time if they lost each other in the hustle and bustle of the subway station…it would mean that they'd have to look for each other, and Kouji knew that _he,_ for one, didn't want to spend the first part of their evening doing that.

But once they were out of the dank subway station and into the evening sunlight, Takuya _still_ didn't let go of Kouji's hand…and soon Kouji grew comfortable enough to glare at anyone who sent a look of objection their way.

They managed to get to the fair before the others had, and had enough time to scout out some of the rides and other activities, before Kouji caught sight of Kouichi and Izumi at the entrance. It seemed that Takuya had spotted them at the same time, because he reluctantly let go of Kouji's hand…and when Kouji turned to him with a questioning look, Takuya gave him an apologetic look in return…and Kouji sighed softly in dismay. He'd rather liked having Takuya holding his hand…and resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead when he realized how much he sounded like a girl having fallen madly in love just then.

He _wasn't_ a girl falling madly in love…

No, he was just the opposite…well, partial opposite. He was a _guy_ falling madly in love…but correct that even further, he'd already fallen madly in love with Kanbara, Takuya. His shoulders suddenly sagged in defeat, when he saw that Junpei was also trailing behind Izumi and Kouichi-it looked like the three of them had arrived together.

Izumi squealed a greeting when she saw Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, and Shinya, and Tomoki waved as he dashed over to the three teens-dragging a protesting Shinya along with him, as he did so.

Immediately, Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi received a hug from Tomoki, as the young brunette didn't get to see them as often as Takuya, Shinya, and Kouji did.

"Let's go and get ride tickets…I heard that tonight's bracelet night, so we actually don't _need_ to get ride tickets, and there's a special going on before seven that makes ride bracelets for only ten dollars, instead of the normal twenty!" Izumi declared, looking rather triumphant at having found out the information before any of the others had, and dragged Junpei and Takuya over to stand in line. Takuya yelped as Izumi grabbed his hand and tugged on it, and looked at the twins pleadingly to help him out…and they only smirked and shook their heads, as Takuya glowered at them-silently promising to get them back for this.

After seeing that Kouichi and Kouji didn't budge from their spots, Shinya and Tomoki took off after the other three…having the feeling that Izumi had dragged Takuya and Junpei off on purpose…allowing Kouichi and Kouji a few minutes to talk alone.

"Kouji, about earlier this afternoon-!" As soon as the others were out of earshot, Kouichi had started his apology, but Kouji waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Niisan…its fine." Kouichi raised an eyebrow, wondering what could've gotten his brother in such good spirits…he was sure the moment he brought up this afternoon, that Kouji would be ranting and raving about how horrible Izumi could be, sometimes. Now, he was just shrugging it off as though nothing had happened.

_Takuya's good for him. _Kouichi thought, holding back a grin as he nodded at his twin.

"You're sure? You looked really upset this afternoon…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He added keeping his fingers crossed behind his back, as he hoped that he wasn't pushing his luck.

All Kouji did, though, was just shrug and then motioned for them to join the others before the line got too long, and they'd be forced to join the end of the line instead of waiting with their companions.

"I _was_ a little angry at Izumi…it always seems like whenever Takuya and I try to get together and have some time alone, she has to weasel her way into our plans…_always_. But it just might be something I'll have to deal with; no matter how hard I try, I can't get her to knock it off." Kouji pointed out softly, and Kouichi did finally grin-causing Kouji to look twice at him, as he wondered what his twin was up to.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about Izumi butting into anymore of your plans with Takuya, 'niisan." As Kouichi declared this, Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"What _are_ you talking about?" The younger twin asked, as Kouichi grinned.

"Let's just say Izumi and I talked…I'll explain more to you of what happened later, but for now, let's just say that, well…" All Kouichi did was cross his left index and middle fingers together, as they joined up with the others, and Kouji's eyes opened wide with surprise as he quickly glanced from Izumi, to Kouichi, and then back to Izumi before settling his questioning gaze on Kouichi's eyes, which held a look of triumph in them as he watched, while his twin reached out and snagged Izumi's hand.

Glancing over at Izumi while seeing Kouichi do this, Kouji saw Izumi blush slightly, but didn't move to take her hand out of Kouichi's grasp.

Finally, Kouji settled on smirking at his twin before turning around to join Takuya in whatever conversation/argument he had currently gotten himself into with Shinya and Tomoki.

_It's about bloody time, Kouichi._ Kouji thought, sneaking a glance back at his twin, and Kouichi winked quickly at him, and Kouji sighed. He just wished that he could be as brave as his twin when it came to admitting his feelings for a certain someone…

**BREAK**

They were all being ridiculous.

That much, Kouji had decided, as he moved away from the others to lean against a tree far enough away from their small group, so that he wouldn't have to listen to them argue anymore. They'd just gotten their ride bracelets, and were now arguing as to what ride they should do first.

They had all night to ride rides…it was stupid to argue about something so dumb.

Kouji crossed his arms over his chest, wondering how long it would take for them to realize that he was no longer with them…he mused that it would probably take them awhile, since they were all too self absorbed in the argument at hand.

So all Kouji did, was close his eyes and continue to lean against the tree he'd found, enjoying the shade and the slight reprieve of the light heat from the setting sun. A soft wind came up, and Kouji enjoyed the feel of it against his bare face and arms-enjoying the way it brushed up against his hair.

He was so lost in the moment that he didn't see that Takuya had broken away from the group upon realizing that he was missing, and was coming up to him.

"I thought I'd find you here, why did you run off like that?" A soft snort came from Kouji, as he allowed his back to slide down the tree-feeling the rough bark press up against the back of his shirt, as he finally sat cross legged on the ground, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Because they're all acting like a bunch of idiots, that's why." Takuya frowned as the other said this.

"And why do you say that they're all acting like a bunch of idiots?" Kouji let out a low chuckle at Takuya's question, as he shook his head and stood up-brushing himself off as he did so and looked Takuya directly into his dark, brown eyes. The look caused Takuya to shiver a bit.

"Because…they can't make up their minds and we're wasting time here! Who cares which ride we go on first? We'll go on all of them, eventually! And it's not like we don't have all night." When Kouji said this, Takuya found himself agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Tomoki had admitted during the argument that he was too scared to go on the upside down, wild and fast rides…he and Shinya wanted to go on the slower ones, but Takuya had argued back that he didn't want the two to go running off on their own and getting into some kind of trouble…Especially if he or any of the others weren't there to help them get out of it.

It hadn't been until a few minutes ago, that Takuya had realized that Kouji hadn't taken part in the argument, and in fact, was nowhere to be found. So he had left the argument, as well, and had gone in search of his secret crush.

"So what do** you **want to do?" Kouji's head jolted up and his eyes widened a bit, as though he hadn't been expecting Takuya to ask him such a thing-which, in all honesty, he hadn't. He found it very rare that Takuya actually cared about what **_he_ **wanted to do…especially since they were with the group. None of the others had actually asked his opinion-even Kouichi, his own twin. He had felt like a ghost, just standing there and listening to everyone squabble, knowing that if he had even tried to say anything on the situation, that no one would have probably listened to him anyway…that was just the way their small group functioned.

He was so stunned, that for a moment, he couldn't think, nothing could come to mind. But Kouji knew **_exactly_** what he wanted to do...

The reason why he had come in the first place, **_wasn't_** to spend the evening with their group of friends-he had come here to spend the evening with Takuya. Takuya had been the one who had invited him to come along, and when the others had heard of their plans, they'd wanted to join in. At first, Kouji had been fine with it. But back there, as he listened to them constantly argue, he realized that suddenly he **_hadn't_** been fine with the others tagging along (no matter what he had told his twin)...that in all reality, he'd wanted it to be just him alone with Takuya. But how to tell Takuya that without sounding jealous…or worse yet, making a big fool out of himself?

"I…I…" Before Kouji could say what he had really meant to say, he heard their names being called out, and silently cursed his dumb luck. Kouji looked up at the same time as Takuya did, to see Izumi dashing up to them with the others trailing behind her, Izumi out of breath as she bent over and put her hands onto her knees.

"Kouichi says that he's willing to go with Tomoki and Shinya on the slower rides, and that he doesn't mind…so that's all taken care of, Takuya, so you don't have to worry about Shinya and Tomoki going off on their own; which means that it's just you, me, Junpei, and Kouji, of course." She said with a sly grin as Takuya heard complaints from his younger brother and Tomoki about having to have a 'baby sitter'…even if that baby sitter was Kouichi. Takuya flashed a thankful grin at Kouichi, who only smiled back…Takuya had the feeling that by the end of the night, Tomoki and Shinya wouldn't be minding that Kouichi was tagging along with them-he had the feeling that Kouji's twin brother had something planned up his sleeve for the three of them, that Tomoki and Shinya would probably agree to-whatever that sneaky plan of Kouichi's was. Kouichi most certainly wasn't as angelic as he usually appeared to be. **_That_** much Takuya had learned after he'd started hanging out with him and Kouji after they'd returned to the Digital World. There had been quite a few times in the past where Kouichi would do something and blame the end results on Kouji-often making Kouji the culprit…and a rather unhappy twin at that. But usually, Kouichi made it up to Kouji in some way...and Takuya had the feeling that Kouichi was going to 'baby sit' Shinya and Tomoki, as one of those small favors. To the both of them, this time, not just to Kouji. It made Takuya wonder what it was Kouichi had planned as payback.

And, speaking of Kouji…as Takuya glanced behind him, he saw Kouji staring wistfully off in a certain direction, but he couldn't quite place what he was looking at. However, it wasn't until he saw a couple of guys a few years older than they were, walking past their small group, holding hands. The taller guy-a handsome looking brunette-leaned into the pretty blonde, whose hand he was holding onto tightly as he pointed into one direction, a mischievous look on his face.

The blonde's face turned into one of horror and he started to protest, but the brunette only gave him a maddening grin and started to drag him off in the direction of the roller coaster that went upside down. Even Takuya had to chuckle softly at this, as he watched, while the brunette got tired of the blonde's ceaseless struggles, and lifted him up and brought him over his shoulder. The blonde yelped at the sudden change of position, and glared at the brunette, saying something that only made the taller teen laugh, as he continued off in the same direction as the blond struggled to get down...Takuya thought he heard the blonde teen say something rather inappropriate, and when the brunette replied back to it, the blond blushed furiously. Takuya had to say that the blush was probably from embarrassment, rather than anger.

And suddenly, Takuya seemed to know exactly what it was that Kouji wanted, without the raven-haired teen having to even say anything. Sometimes, Takuya loved it when he was able to read minds...and he had a good idea as to how to turn this situation around without embarrassing Kouji...but by making him incredibly happy with him, instead. All he wanted to do was to see Kouji smile again at one point tonight, and he knew, that by doing what he was just about to do, that he'd get to see that rare smile of Kouji's-ones that Takuya had quickly noticed were usually reserved just for him.

"…Takuya? Yo, earth to Takuya!" Takuya blinked once, then twice again, before noticing that Izumi was waving her hand in front of his face, and impatiently tapping her foot as she tried to get his attention.

"Come on, we don't have all night! It's already starting to get dark!" She protested, and Takuya grinned and nodded, as he slowly headed back over to where Kouji had gone to sit down on the bench nearby...it was clear that the dark-haired teen was rather agitated with their friends, even if he wasn't showing it. Takuya knew just by how tense Kouji's shoulders looked, that he wasn't happy.

"You're right, Izumi, it _is_ getting dark. And if I'm _**not** _mistaken, I think I recall that I only invited Koujito come with me, tonight-the rest of you pretty much invited yourselves…not like I don't mind hanging out with you guys, but…" And with that, he extended a hand out to Kouji, who looked up at him with a shocked expression shining clearly in his blue-gray eyes.

From the corner of his own dark eyes, Takuya saw Kouichi nodding his head in approval and giving Takuya a small smile of encouragement, before turning around to Shinya and Tomoki-asking the two younger boys what they wanted to do first.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are we getting out of here or what?" Takuya saw Kouji gulp as he extended a hand towards his best friend, and watched as Kouji reached out to quickly grab it before the raven-haired teen could change his mind, and Takuya hauled Kouji to his feet.

"Takuya…what are we doing?" Kouji asked in a nervous whisper as Takuya headed off in the same direction that the dark-haired brunette and the blonde had gone earlier.

When he pointed a finger in the direction of the roller coaster, Kouji's eyes opened wide and he slowly started to shake his head and backed up away from Takuya. The brunette grinned upon seeing this, for some strange reason, he knew that he'd get this kind of reaction from Kouji.

"Oh, what's the matter, Kouji's scared of going upside down?" Kouji gulped and barely nodded his head at Takuya's light teasing, before Takuya reached over and grabbed him by the arm, as he started to drag him along-and Kouji had stuck his heels into the dirt, trying his hardest to _not_ be moved. However, Kouji's plan wasn't working as well as he thought that it would...he sometimes forgot that Takuya was stronger than he looked.

"Or is it that maybe you're just scared of sitting in my lap?" Takuya whispered again, quite seductively if he thought so himself-and he saw Kouji shiver as he whispered this into his best friend's ear after having pulled him close enough to do it. Sure enough, the closer they got to the roller coaster, both teens could see that the taller of the two sat in the actual seat, as the other one would be pressed up firmly, yet comfortably against him-sitting in the front of the small compartment.

Now Takuya could see why the other brunette had wanted to go on this specific ride-and he couldn't blame him. Turning around to Kouji, he put his hands onto his hips and gave Kouji a playful if not teasing look.

"Well…?" He asked, and when Kouji fidgeted nervously, Takuya grinned, knowing exactly how he was going to get Kouji to go on the roller coaster with him.

"Come on Kouji, this can't be any scarier than defeating Lucemon-am I right or am I right?" Even Kouji had to chuckle at this.

"Alright, I'll do it…if and only if we go on the ride of my choice, next!" Takuya grinned as he reached out, and Kouji willingly took his hand.

"Deal." They declared in unison, and shook on it. Before Takuya could react to it, Kouji had suddenly let go of his hand, and bolted off in the direction of the roller coaster, looking over his shoulder-grinning mischievously at Takuya as he did so.

"Last one there has to put up his tickets for this ride!" This brought Takuya out of the sudden reverie that he'd sunken into when he saw Kouji's sudden playfulness, and he shook his head as he chuckled and dashed after Kouji.

"Oh, you're so on!" And he ran after Kouji like his life depended on it.

**BREAK**

Unfortunately for Takuya, he'd lost the foot race…grumbling in complaint that it hadn't helped that Kouji had gotten a head start. Kouji only teased him that he was slow, and _he_ was the soccer player…before reminding Takuya that they had the ride bracelets, and that he wouldn't need to fork over any tickets. Takuya blushed, realizing that he'd completely forgotten about the ride bracelet he wore comfortably on his left wrist. Kouji wore his on his bracelet on his right wrist, since he wore his watch on his left wrist.

"_Why_ on earth did you choose this ride, _first_?" Kouji asked with a grimace as he watched the roller coaster in front of them. Was it just Takuya's imagination, or did Kouji look slightly green and a little on the pale side, as he watched the series of cars go upside down and suddenly spin to the left.

"Because I love roller coasters, that's why…and remember, you _do_ get to choose what we get to do next…no complaints from me, once so ever." Takuya promised, as they moved up in the line, and before the two teens knew it, they were getting strapped into one of the small cars that would take them over the wild tracks of the roller coaster.

Kouji sat in the front, leaning against Takuya, as the ride attendant made sure that they were both strapped in and secure. When the attendant moved to the next car over, Takuya placed both his arms around Kouji's waist and left them there…making Kouji feel a bit more secure than he really felt as the leaned back, so that he was resting comfortably against Takuya's chest. He _really_ didn't want to go on this ride…his stomach was already churning at the thought of those upside down tracks.

But at the same time, Kouji also was one who never turned down a challenge…and in his mind's eye, Takuya had challenged him to do this…

So as the ride started, Kouji took a very deep breath…

…and then promptly held on for dear life.

**BREAK**

"Oh Kouji…I didn't know…" Takuya murmured, as he held Kouji's dark hair back, while the other pretty much rid his stomach contents of anything he'd eaten prior to the ride they'd just gotten off of, in some bushes that they'd found nearby, as Takuya tried to shield his best friend from the looks of disgust they were getting from people passing them, while he gently rubbed his back with the hand that wasn't holding back Kouji's hair.

"It's…not…your fault." Kouji wheezed out, as his heaving finally slowed down enough so that he collapsed against Takuya's chest, so that his back was to it, feeling Takuya's strong athletic arms wrap themselves protectively around him. As Kouji fought the blush that was creeping up along the bridge of his nose, he turned to look Takuya in the face, while the said teen brushed away sweaty strands of hair from where it had fallen loose from his ponytail. Kouji mentally reminded himself to fix his hair once he was able to.

"Why don't we take a break from anymore wild rides for awhile, eh?" Takuya whispered, and Kouji nodded in agreement as the two of them stood together-Takuya supporting Kouji as they made their way over to the park bench and sat down for awhile.

For the next several minutes not much was said, as Kouji was still trying to decide if whether or not his stomach had finally settled back down and didn't want to accidentally throw up on Takuya.

Now he knew why his twin didn't like the high impulsive rides that the carnival held-and why he had chosen to go with Tomoki and Shinya.

But now that he thought about it, it _was _his turn to pick out the next ride…or whatever it was that they were doing to do next. Giving Takuya one of his rare smiles, he stood suddenly and reached out to grab Takuya's hand, as he hauled the brunette to his feet (suddenly feeling much better)…and Takuya gave him a puzzling look in return.

"What?" Kouji only grinned at Takuya's question.

"If I do remember correctly, **_I _**get to pick what we get to do next, right?" Takuya groaned in reply-he really didn't like the mischievous look that Kouji had in his eyes. Why had he ever agreed to that deal earlier?

"Right…" Takuya muttered as a slightly better response, allowing Kouji to drag him deeper into the carnival…

**BREAK**

"Oh no, no way in hell!" The brunette in front of him balked at the next activity that Kouji had shown him, and Kouji only let out an evil smirk as he pushed Takuya forward.

"Come on Takuya, you asked for it! Besides, it can't be as scary as fighting Lucemon, right?" Kouji's smirk grew even more, when Takuya whirled around and stared at him, mouth gaping as he couldn't believe that his best friend had used his own tactics against him!

All Takuya could do was sigh in dismay, as he walked up with Kouji to the fake tattoo booth that he'd dragged them over to. He couldn't believe that he was going to let Kouji get away with this, and vowed that revenge would be his.

"So, are you going to pick something, or am I going to have to pick _for_ you?" Kouji asked, a look of mischievousness clearly shining in his eyes and on his face as he turned to look at all the display images that they could choose from. Takuya grumbled as he did the same…wondering what would happen if his mother ever saw the tattoo…despite the fact that it would be fake, he knew that if she saw it, she'd flip out on him. While his mom was a pretty reasonable woman (for example, dating a guy was perfectly fine in her book), a tattoo would be completely out of the question, as she'd told both him _and_ Shinya a million times that if they ever came home with one, she'd disown them…really, she would. And Takuya believed her one hundred percent.

So as he tried to convey this message to Kouji, he only grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Takuya, it'll only last for a couple of days…it'll probably have worn off before your mom will even see that it's _there_." He declared, looking at the person in charge of the tattoo booth for confirmation of the fact…and when the guy nodded, Takuya groaned. He was doomed.

And it didn't help that Kouji already seemed to have picked out a style for him…it was one that would go around his wrist, tiny flames, in fact. Now Takuya was _definitely_ planning revenge on his best friend…he'd have to wear a long sleeve shirt for the next few days to avoid any unwanted attention from his mother.

When the design guy asked if the tattoo that Kouji had pointed out was the one Takuya wanted, he only nodded and resigned himself to his fate, groaning as he allowed the guy to lead him over to the chair. Every once in awhile, while he was getting his fake tattoo worked on Takuya would glance up and glare at Kouji-who only grinned at him, a look in his eyes clearly saying that he deserved what he was getting.

'Pay backs_ all mine_.' Takuya finally mouthed at him, and Kouji's grin widened as he finally chose his own design and walked past Takuya, and sat down in another chair as another person at the booth started working on his.

"Yeah, it's a royal bitch isn't it?" Kouji whispered, having leant over enough so that Takuya was the only one who could hear him, and he bit back laughter as Takuya continued to glower in his seat for the rest of the time they were there…

**BREAK**

Takuya's form of revenge wasn't decided until after they'd passed a fortune telling tent…and he grinned wickedly as he grabbed hold of Kouji's hand and pulled him back-causing the dark-haired teen to stumble against him, as Takuya held onto him to keep him from falling.

Kouji gave him his infamous glare, which Takuya paid no heed to, as he pointed to the large purple tent…and Kouji's dark, blue-gray eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Oh no…no. You don't actually believe in that crap, _do_ you?" He exclaimed, and Takuya grinned and shrugged as he steered Kouji inside the tent-Kouji stumbling along as he did so; digging his heels into the ground as he tried to resist Takuya's efforts of getting him inside.

"I'm perfectly fine without knowing what my future is…thank…you…very…much!" Kouji yelped at the last word, as Takuya gave one last tug and managed to get Kouji inside the tent.

The tent was filled with the strong scent of some kind of incense, and Kouji automatically sneezed the moment his nose caught a whiff of the overpowering aroma.

"Bless you." Came a soft feminine voice from the darkest corner of the tent, and Kouji's eyes watered as Takuya said thank you for him.

"You come to get your fortunes told, yes?" The same voice asked, and when Takuya nodded all Kouji did was snort and cross his arms defiantly over his chest. The voice laughed, and a small light appeared-illuminating the woman who sat at a small table. She gestured for the two teens to come and sit with her, and Takuya had to poke Kouji in the back to get him to move.

Kouji glared at him again, but sighed and gave up as he followed Takuya to the table and took the seat next to him. The woman smirked as her dark, brown eyes locked with Kouji's…and Kouji gasped as he suddenly felt like he'd been doused with ice water, and suppressed the urge to shiver.

"You don't believe in fortune telling, do you, my dear?" The woman rasped out, and Kouji found himself nodding as the woman-dressed in gypsy style clothes-reached out and grabbed his hand, before Kouji could object. She closed her eyes, and Kouji gasped again as she used the hand that wasn't holding onto Kouji's left hand, that she'd grabbed, to trace the inside of Kouji's palm, which was now facing upwards.

"You haven't had a very easy life, young man…you've had quite a few hardships, I see…you've been lied to for a good portion of it…you didn't know that your real mother was still alive, even though your father said she'd died in a car accident, and you didn't even know you had a twin brother until you bumped into him one day in a strange land…on a strange journey that was filled with even more hardships…" Kouji tried to pull his hand out of the fortuneteller's grasp, not liking the feeling of dread that was suddenly filling him, and he wanted nothing more then to bolt up from his chair and run out of the room. He found it creepy that the woman even knew that much about him without him having told her _anything_. But the woman was stronger than she looked, and he found himself stuck.

When the fortune teller opened her eyes, Kouji gasped again as he tried to wrench himself away once more. There was something about her eyes that just weren't right…they were much darker now than before, almost black…and suddenly Kouji was aware that the inside of the tent had just darkened, and it was just him and the gypsy woman…Takuya wasn't anywhere in sight and Kouji wondered what kind of dirty trick this was. He opened his mouth to say something, but the fortune teller beat him to it. Her hand that had been tracing his outstretched palm, suddenly came smacking down on it, and she gripped it tightly…so tightly that Kouji bit his lower lip to keep from crying out at the sudden stinging pain he felt.

It felt like she was trying to crush his hand…

"Even darker times loom ahead for you…you will lose two that you hold very dear to you, and you yourself will fall. There will be few to help you get back up and recover, but you must _accept_ that help…you'll think that you're safe after a series of mishaps, but you really won't be safe. You will find that help comes in the oddest of forms. Minamoto, Kouji, do yourself a favor and tell the one you love that you love him before it's too late, and you aren't able too…!" Kouji continued to struggle out of the gypsy's grip, especially when he started to feel a sharp pain in the back of his mind.

There was a sudden flash, and Kouji cried out…

**BREAK**

"Kouji…Kouji?" Someone was calling his name, and Kouji groaned as he realized that he was now resting against Takuya's chest, instead of in the chair that he'd originally started out in. His dark, blue-gray eyes slowly fluttered open, and he felt shaken…without knowing why.

Takuya's arms tightened protectively around him, and Kouji saw that he was glaring at the gypsy woman, who had suddenly backed out of her own chair, looking a bit startled herself.

"What did you _do_?" Takuya asked harshly, and the woman shook her head, immediately apologizing.

"I'm sorry…I really am…I must tell you that I can't tell the future all the time-as I'm sure you're aware of that with most psychics and other fortunetellers like myself…but every once in awhile…every once in a _rare_ while, I'll meet up with someone whose future I can see as clearly as though, it were already happening _now_. Your friend here is one of those people…and I apologize, because sometimes it can be overpowering when it happens. Is he alright?" She asked, and Takuya nodded as he ran a hand through Kouji's hair. Kouji shivered at his touch, and buried his head into his chest.

"He's shaken, but I think he'll be okay…w-what do we owe you…?" Takuya asked, not really wanting his _own_ fortune told now. The gypsy woman shook her head and immediately started waving them out the door.

"No price, no money…just…tell your friend to be mindful of what I told him. Please…a drink of water and a little down time should help him, and he'll be just fine." Nodding at the gypsy's words, Takuya managed to pull Kouji to his feet, and allowed his best friend to lean up against him as he lead him outside.

Not wanting to leave Kouji alone, he settled the both of them on a park bench, continuing to let Kouji rest up against him until his breathing slowly returned to normal, and Kouji was thinking clearly again. When he looked up at Takuya, he sighed and ran a hand through his ponytail.

"That was freaky…don't _ever_ make me do anything like that again! I'd go on the roller coaster again over doing that, any day." Kouji whispered, and Takuya nodded and just held him close once more. Kouji didn't seem to mind, and leaned into Takuya's comforting embrace…trying to ban the gypsy's words that kept echoing over and over again in his mind…

**BREAK**

The two teens had been contempt to just wander around the carnival after that…deciding that when the fireworks show started, they'd take a ride on the Ferris wheel to watch it.

After sharing a soda and a bite to eat, Takuya had dared Kouji to go into the fun house with him…and Kouji had taken the dare, not being one to back away from something like a dare. But Kouji had gotten lost in the maze of mirrors, and Takuya had had to go back in and rescue him…much to Kouji's irritation and dismay. Little did Takuya know how creeped out and panicked that Kouji had actually gotten in the maze, once he'd lost sight of Takuya. It had felt like he'd continuously hit one dead end after another, and had almost started to hyperventilate before Takuya had gotten there to lead him out.

Kouji felt lucky that Takuya didn't say anything after that…he was embarrassed enough about the situation. Once Takuya had found him, he'd instantly buried his head in Takuya's chest and wrapped his arms around his best friend, telling him he wanted out of the fun house…_now_.

And Takuya had led him out without any further questions.

After that Kouji had forced Takuya into the haunted house…much to Takuya's dismay, as he'd always had a thing against them…no matter how corny they were, he always tried to avoid them-they were almost as bad as clowns. And Takuya _hated_ clowns…though later on in the night; Kouji admitted that he did too, so that made Takuya feel slightly better.

But during the ride, one of those huge, fake plastic spiders had suddenly jumped out at them, and Takuya had clung onto Kouji for dear life…and Takuya hadn't missed the grin on Kouji's face as he continued to cling to him for the duration of the ride.

When the haunted house ride was over, the two boys decided that they were even enough, and played games for the rest of the night. Takuya was _determined_ to win something, no matter how many games they had to play…and when he did, he handed the medium-sized stuffed animal off to Kouji-who fought another blush as he took it, seeing that Takuya had chosen the wolf out of anything else on the shelves. Secretly, Kouji planned to keep it and never let it out of his sight.

"The fireworks start soon…do you want to hop on the Ferris wheel? With the way the line looks, we'll be stopped at the top of it once it starts-how about it?" Takuya asked, and Kouji nodded in agreement as they headed off towards the Ferris wheel.

Kouji was only slightly curious as to what his twin had been up to with Shinya and Tomoki all night, and had hoped that they hadn't gotten into some kind of trouble or mischief that they'd hear about later on. He hadn't gotten a call on his cell phone yet for him and Takuya to come and bail them out, so Kouji figured that things were going okay.

Takuya had been correct on his estimated time, and they were near the top when the fireworks show started. Kouji grinned, and leaned up against Takuya-letting his head rest on Takuya's shoulder as they watched the show from the top of the Ferris wheel. In Kouji's opinion, they couldn't have a better spot than what they already had.

It was a gorgeous night, the stars were shining clearly, and a sliver of the moon could be seen high above...a small breeze could be felt, but other than that…it was all perfect.

Well…_almost_ perfect…

Kouji felt Takuya gently tracing the lines of the fake wolf tattoo that he had gotten on his arm, and Kouji sighed in pure bliss as he hugged the stuffed animal, that Takuya had gotten for him, a little tighter. The only thing that would make tonight more perfect was if…if…

"Kouji?" He was startled out of his thoughts, when Takuya gently called out his name, and he turned towards him, shifting a little in his spot next to him so that he could look into Takuya's dark, brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I…I want to…to…" Before Kouji could say anything and Takuya could finish his sentence, Takuya had leaned in ever so slowly…and their lips touched…and as the fireworks continued to light up the night sky behind them, Takuya deepened their kiss as Kouji moaned happily into it…

"…Kouji?" Suddenly blinking his eyes, Kouji immediately started when he saw that the Ferris wheel had started to move, and that they were nearing the ground…the firework display almost over.

Kouji groaned…hoping and praying that what had just happened, hadn't really been a dream.

Takuya _had_ just kissed him…right?

_Right_?

Wrong.

Takuya had explained to him that he'd fallen asleep shortly after he'd put his head on his shoulder, and Takuya hadn't had the heart to wake him since Kouji had looked so comfortable.

So that kiss had really just been nothing but a quick dream.

Kouji groaned softly to himself, wishing beyond all wishes that that dream had really been reality.

The fireworks display ended and shortly thereafter they met up with the others at the entrance of the carnival. Tomoki and Shinya looked exhausted-in fact; Junpei was giving Tomoki a piggy back ride, as he had claimed at one point that he didn't think that he could walk anymore. Since Tomoki was still pretty little, Junpei was able to still carry him on his back, like he had done so every once in awhile, in the digital world. Even Shinya looked like he could hardly walk, barely being able to keep his eyes open and Takuya grinned at Kouichi as he joined them; holding hands with Izumi. Junpei didn't say anything, but Takuya and Kouji could tell from the look in his dark, brown eyes that he was feeling slightly disgruntled by the sight.

"What _did_ you _do _to them?" Takuya asked, gesturing towards his brother and Tomoki as Kouichi laughed.

"I let them pretty much do whatever they wanted to do-so it really wasn't what _I_ did to them, as what _they_ did to themselves…I think they'll pretty much crash the moment you get them home, Takuya!" The brunette grinned at this and exchanged a high five with Kouichi, who let go of Izumi's hand as she went to help guide Shinya to her car. She'd offered to give everyone a ride home, and they'd all accepted…no one really felt like taking the subway home, tonight.

Takuya went to go help Junpei with Tomoki, offering to give him a piggy back ride the rest of the way to Izumi's car, and Junpei gratefully accepted it as he wandered ahead to catch up with Izumi. Takuya had the feeling that the two of them needed to talk about something, and he hung back-glancing over his shoulder to see the twins lost in conversation as well. Takuya shrugged as he glanced up at his semi-walking partner…to see that Tomoki could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll be home soon…your mom knows you're spending the night with us, right?" Takuya asked, and Tomoki tiredly nodded as he grinned. At least Tomoki and Shinya wouldn't be a distraction for him and Kouji, tonight.

Behind the two, Kouichi had commented on his twin's fake tattoo, and Kouji grinned devilishly.

"I think Takuya still wants to kill me for the one I made him get…" Kouji admitted, his voice trailing off as Kouichi snorted and glanced at Takuya's wrist, where the flame tattoo was clearly visible.

"I wish I could see the look on Takuya's mother's face when she sees _that_." Kouichi said, and Kouji dead panned at this.

"Heh…maybe Takuya might have to spend a couple of nights with us, until it goes away…I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kouji declared, and Kouichi grinned as he gently elbowed Kouji in the stomach, causing the younger twin to glare at his older half.

"I'm sure _you_ won't mind, either…so it sounds like you two had fun tonight." As Kouichi said this, Kouji nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest, giving himself a small hug. Kouichi had taken his stuff animal, declaring it was 'cute', and that he wanted to carry it for a while…though Kouji warned him that he wanted it back when they got home. Kouichi had only smirked at this, and Kouji had the feeling that his twin was planning a game of keep-away later on in the week for the stuffed animal.

It would be just like Kouichi to torture him that way, especially since Kouichi knew that Takuya had won him the miniature wolf in the first place. Kouji was determined to get the stuffed animal back from his twin when Izumi dropped him, Takuya, Tomoki, and Shinya off at the Kanbara's…or else he was afraid that he might never see it again.

"You okay, Kouji? You look a little…disappointed?" Kouichi had hesitated at using the word disappointed, because he wasn't sure if it was the right word to use. Kouji looked happy, _sure_…but…there was also another sense of emotion that Kouichi was feeling from his twin and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think." Kouji murmured softly, causing Kouichi to stop as he gently placed a hand on Kouji's shoulder, causing him to stop as well for a moment. They knew where Izumi had parked the car, and that she wouldn't take off without them…if need be they were also in a spot so that Izumi could pick them up on her way out of the parking lot.

"You think? Did something happen tonight, Kouji?" The older twin asked in concern and Kouji sighed as he lowered his head so that his eyes were now looking at the ground instead of in Kouichi's eyes.

"I-It's what _didn't_ happen, Kouichi." Kouji whispered, hugging himself a bit tighter, as he tried to figure out a way to explain what he was talking about. He was also trying his hardest to not think of what had happened in the fortune teller's tent with the gypsy woman. He didn't want to worry his twin…besides; it wasn't like he really believed the gypsy, anyway. They were fake…right? She'd just put on an act to scare him…

Finally, he just told Kouichi enough of what had happened that night (minus the gypsy incident), so that his twin could get the jest of things…he started it out from after the fun house, to where Takuya had won him the stuffed animal and had suggested the Ferris wheel ride…

"…And I must've fallen asleep, but it sure didn't feel like it, because the next thing I know, Takuya was leaning over and kissing me…but…it…it didn't really happen. Takuya shook me awake and told me that I'd fallen asleep…and now I'm still feeling a bit confused, I guess. I mean, Kouichi, if that _was_ a dream, it was _so real_!" Kouji declared, and stomped his foot in a childish display of irritation.

Kouichi wasn't sure what to say, as he handed Kouji back his stuffed animal at Kouji's display of emotion…believing that his twin really _was_ frustrated, as he usually didn't do things like stomping his foot.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, brother. But I _can_ tell you _this_…you should really tell Takuya how you feel about him; because I can guarantee you that he probably holds the same feelings for you that you do for him. We all see it…Junpei, Izumi, and me…I think that even Tomoki and Shinya see it, too. We're all cheering you guys on…if only one of you would get brave enough and finally just let it all out." Kouji blushed at this, and buried his face into his stuffed animal to hide the blush.

Damned blush…with as much as he'd been blushing tonight so far he was surprised it wasn't permanent on his face.

"I will…I'll tell him…eventually. Just…not tonight. Tonight's been perfect so far…" Kouji murmured as Izumi's car pulled up and she gestured for the twins to hop in the backseat where Takuya sat. Luckily, Izumi had borrowed her mother's van, so it was able to fit them all comfortably enough without any of them having to squish together. Junpei was riding in the passenger seat in the front next to Izumi, while Takuya sat in the back-with two spots for the twins, as Shinya and Tomoki had curled up together (and were now fast asleep) in the back seats.

"Just don't wait too long; brother…you never know what the future holds." Kouichi whispered, not sure if his twin heard him, as he watched Kouji clamber into the seat next to Takuya, before he slid in himself and shut the van door behind him.

In the shadows of the entrance to the carnival, the gypsy that Kouji and Takuya had run into earlier in the evening stood, having watched the interaction between Kouichi and Kouji, and gently shook her head.

"You have no idea how right you are, young Kimura…no idea at all…I wish you the best of luck, Kouji Minamoto…you're going to need it." She whispered, tightening her shawl at a sudden gust of cold air, as she wandered back into the carnival...an image of a horrible car accident haunting her dreams that night.

**END **

End Note: I'm hoping I didn't make Shinya _to_ OOC for the parts that he had in this, but since we don't really know Shinya's character all too well I took a shot at it…I know I had him calling Takuya 'brother' a lot, but to me it just kind of suited Shinya and sounded like something he'd do. This was actually a good exercise for me in writing him…he'll make more appearances in…umm…other fics…((looks all mysterious here)) I also apologize in advance if some of you think that Izumi's character is a bit off in this too-she can be a hard character for me to write sometimes-not so much in Different Journey's since that's an AU based fic and I can pretty much mold her personality to a certain degree to fit what I need to write-for this type of setting it's slightly harder since I have to focus on thinking how she'd feel and react to a situation like that. I find it easier to write Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi (since the stuff I write generally tends to focus on them) then I do the others sometimes so this was kind of a challenge for me (but a good challenge none the less, and I'm never one to say no to a challenge! LOL.) I've been told that I did a good job, but meh…I'll let you guys be the judge and jury…besides, she and Kouichi had to get together with Junpei _somehow_, ne? ((Grins mischievously))


End file.
